fall_of_liberty_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
War
D-Day Landing.jpg|Soldiers landing on a beach Stalingrad.jpg|Soldiers in the middle of Urban warfare Battle of the Bulge.jpg Battle of Kurs 1.jpg Battle of Brody.jpg|Tank Warfare Dogfight.jpg|Dogfight The thing that makes this world run. Soldiers and Vehicles in war UNITS: ' *'Soldiers *'Light Tanks' *'Medium Tanks' *'Heavy Tanks' *'Halftrack' *'Trucks' *'Jeeps' *'Tank Destroyer' *'Fighter Aircraft' *'Bomber Aircraft' *'Transport Aircraft' Battles BATTLES: LAND/SEA: *Raid: A small battle between two sides when one side would most likely have raided an enemy town or other place of significance. *Ambush: Normally a small battle, usually only involves soldiers, maybe a tank or two. The attacker suprises the defender, gaining an advantage *Firefight: A small shooting between two sides, normally would be two squads to a platoon firing at one another. *Battle: Can be any battle, large or small. Can involve soldiers and vehicles of all sorts *Battle of Encounter: Battle where neither side is prepared for attacking or defending *Battle of Attrition: When one side fights solely to inflict more casualties on the other side then their own. *Battle of Breakthrough: Aims to pierce through the enemy's defense. *Battle of Encirclement: Surrounding an enemy into the middle of a circle or into a place they can't escape *Battle of Envelopment: Flanking the enemy from both sides *Battle of Annihilation: When the entire enemy party is destroyed or defeated on the battlefield. *Trench Warfare: Fighting in trenches, normally has one side on the defensive in trench and one offensive side, trying to overrun the trench. (LAND ONLY) *Amphibious Warfare: A invasion by soldiers landing on the coast which is normally heavily defended by the enemies there.' *'Strategic Victory: 'Victory that brings the victor a major advantage and hurts the enemy's ability to wage war *'Tactical Victory: 'Victory that results in the completion of the main objective of that side. *'Decisive Victory: 'Victory of a battle that has a major impact of the entire war itself. *'Pyrrhic Victory: '''Victory that had such a devastating cost to the winner that could in some ways also be a defeat. '''AERIAL: *Bombing: Use of aircraft to bomb enemies soldiers, cities or other important places. *Dogfight: A fight between two fighter planes. *Interceptors: Fighters that are used to intercept incoming aircraft, either Bombers or their Escorts. *Airborne Operation: When one side's soldiers is made up of almost all paratroopers dropped into the specific place via transport plane. *Aircraft Carrier Battle: When both sides have Aircraft Carriers and solely use the aircraft launched from them to fight one another. *Aircraft Carrier Bombardment: When small fighter-bombers are launched from aircraft carriers, usually to bomb enemy land systems or to torpedo naval ships. 'War Rules' RULES: *You can't have a large amount of your nation be in your active military or reserve force. *Every nation has different technology their military uses, don't just copy each other. *Some armies are better then the other army, but they aren't impossible to beat. *There's many different kinds of military tactics, use them. *Your soldiers are use to their homes environment, if you send them to an entirely different place, then they probably will be poorly equipped and prepared. *The defender must be on when the war begins. *Any more nations joining in have to be approved by an admin to stop a person from being overwhelmed.